


Just Like Me

by shaggydogstail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackcest, Bloodplay, Fight Sex, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaggydogstail/pseuds/shaggydogstail
Summary: Regulus hates Sirius.  Or maybe he wants to be Sirius.  Or maybe he just wants Sirius.





	Just Like Me

_In a rare and impressive show of inter-house unity, it had taken nine students, drawn from each of the four houses and including two prefects, to disarm and stun the battling Black brothers, and lock them in an empty classroom on the fourth floor. The more optimistic members of the group hoped that if they were forced to spend time together without their wands, they might resolve some of their differences. Those with siblings of their own were just glad that this way no-one else would be accidentally hexed when they got caught in the cross fire._

~*~

‘I fucking hate you!’

Regulus fell backwards, crashing into rough stone walls. The force of Sirius’ push left him slightly winded, and there was a sharp pain at the back of his head from where it had collided with the wall. He raised his head and looked directly at Sirius, who stood seething a few feet in front of him. Sirius’ hands were balled into fists, held down, trembling, by the side of his body. His whole body shook with barely suppressed rage, chest heaving, jaw set tight, every fibre of him taut with energy and sheer, raw emotion. Regulus met his brother’s stare defiantly.

‘Is that the best you can do, big brother?’ he sneered. ‘Such eloquence.’

Sirius launched himself at Regulus, grabbing him by the elbows and holding him to the wall. His face was contorted with anger as he held it up against Regulus’ and hissed, ‘why don’t you just shut _the fuck_ up, you pathetic little loser?’

Regulus struggled, trying to throw Sirius off. ‘Why don’t you just piss off and stop trying to tell me what to do?’

‘Someone has to!’ said Sirius, struggling to keep hold of Regulus as he wriggled under his grasp. ‘If you don’t want to turn out to be complete pond life.’

Regulus kicked him in the shin, earning a heavy stamp on the foot for his trouble. ‘You can talk, blood traitor.’

‘Slytherin twat.’

‘Slut.’

‘Mummy’s boy.’

‘Queer.’

Sirius froze in shock, scrutinising Regulus carefully, storm-grey eyes narrowed in anger and contemplation. He let go of Regulus’ arm, took half a step back, and then punched him on the nose.

‘Ow!’ Regulus howled in pain and indignation, both hands clutching his face, blood dripping over them and dribbling down to his robes. ‘What the fuck did you do that for?’

‘Haven’t I taught you anything, baby brother?’ asked Sirius contemptuously, staring directly in Regulus’ eyes. ‘The secret of fighting is to know when to stop… and when to escalate.’ He leant forwards and pushed Regulus’ hands away from his face, then swiped his thumb across Regulus’ lip, wiping up the vivid red fluid that shone on his upper lip. Regulus stared at him, incredulous, as Sirius lifted his hand to his own mouth, and sucked the blood off it.

‘You’re…’ Regulus faltered. Sirius’ eyes hadn’t moved the whole time he was wiping up, and sucking, Regulus’ blood. ‘You’re drinking my _blood_.’

Sirius raised his eyebrows, but kept staring at Regulus intently. Regulus felt he might expire under the intensity of his gaze. Sirius’ lips curled into a mirthless smile. ‘Your blood is mine, remember?’ 

Regulus inhaled deeply, pressing himself hard up against the wall. Sirius raised his arms and placed them either side of his brother, as he pressed his body directly against him, surrounding him, trapping him. He finally broke off the suffocating eye contact and tilted his head to one side, still watching Regulus carefully as he wriggled under the intense scrutiny. ‘Mine,’ he whispered, closer still and he closed his eyes, poked out his tongue, and licked the blood off Regulus’ mouth.

Shaking and confused, Regulus opened his mouth when Sirius’ tongue pressed against it, making funny little gargling noises as Sirius invaded his mouth, filling it with blood and saliva. Regulus barely moved as Sirius’ tongue whirled about his mouth, flicking back and forth, lapping up blood painting it over his teeth and gums. It wasn’t kissing, not quite, but it wasn’t really fighting either. Regulus didn’t know what it was. When Sirius drew back, face still just inches away, Regulus could see his own blood staining Sirius’ lips brilliant crimson.

‘You’re a freak,’ whispered Regulus haltingly, voice uncertain as though he could hardly believe it himself.

Sirius smirked and rubbed his hips against Regulus. ‘And you’re hard,’ he retorted, with a note of amused satisfaction in his voice.

Regulus squirmed and wriggled uncomfortably, an embarrassed flush lighting up his cheeks. He opened his mouth to speak, but words failed him. Sirius’ eyes twinkled dangerously, a smug smile playing on his blood-stained lips. He leant closer again, and whispered in Regulus’ ear.

‘Queer.’ 

He pressed his pelvis into Regulus again, pushing his brother’s erection with his own. Regulus let out a strangled whimper. ‘You’re more like me than I thought, Reggie,’ Sirius continued. ‘Mother would be so proud.’

‘Don’t,’ whimpered Regulus, eyes screwed tight shut.

‘Don’t what, baby?’ whispered Sirius, his lip brushing Regulus’ ear as he spoke. ‘Don’t tell? Wouldn’t that break poor Mother’s heart; first the heir and now the spare?’ He started to move again, rocking his body against Regulus’ in a slow, teasing rhythm. ‘Maybe it’s genetic. Or maybe it’s just god’s way of saying there are enough beautiful, mentally unstable, inbred pure-blooded wizards in the world.’

He pulled his head back and looked into Regulus’ face, brushing his cheek with his thumb. Regulus opened his eyes and blinked at his older brother. ‘Do you think I’m beautiful?’

Sirius smiled. ‘You look like me,’ he answered, and captured Regulus’ mouth in a kiss. Regulus kissed back this time; pleading, wanting, his tongue intertwined with Sirius’ as their lips pressed together. Abandoning all pretence at wanting to escape, Regulus buried the fingers of one hand in Sirius’ hair and grasped his buttocks with the other, pulling Sirius so close he felt they might collapse into each other as his own hips bucked wantonly, frantically seeking out the delicious friction through layers of clothing. 

Sirius laughed into his mouth at Regulus’ energetic, yet inexpert thrusting. ‘Definitely queer,’ he said in a self satisfied tone. Regulus flushed deeper and cast his eyes down. ‘But not terribly experienced. You haven’t done this before, have you, Regulus?’ 

Regulus made a strange whimpering noise as Sirius slid against him with slow, deliberate pressure. Sirius took that as a ‘no,’ and continued, his voice faintly mocking. ‘You want to though, don’t you?’ he asked. ‘Want to feel a nice, hard cock rubbing against you. Do you want to suck cock, Reggie? Taste another bloke’s spunk when they come in your mouth? Do you want to be fucked good and hard, feel a stiff prick right up your arse?’

Biting his bruised lip anxiously, Regulus made no reply again, but his hips thrust forward, betraying his aroused excitement.

‘What was it that made you realise, then?’ Sirius taunted, ‘Inappropriate wet dreams? Getting a hard-on in the showers? Developing an embarrassing crush on one of your dorm-mates?’

Regulus’ anger broke through his embarrassed arousal. ‘Like you and your mudblood toy?’ he spat.

Sirius let out a growl of anger and punched the wall beside Regulus’ head. ‘Don’t say that,’ he hissed. Regulus stared back at him, defiant. ‘You don’t mean it,’ Sirius added, with a hint of desperation.

‘What do you know?’ Regulus sneered. ‘You don’t know me.’

There was a heavy pause before Sirius responded. ‘Maybe I should find out,’ he said, and thrust his hand inside Regulus’ robes. Regulus gasped in shock, but made no attempt to stop Sirius groping through his clothes and locating his prick. He gasped louder when he felt Sirius’ fingers wrap around his cock and start to stroke it in slow, languid movements. ‘There is someone, isn’t there, Reggie? There always is, someone you want when you know you shouldn’t. That’s how you _know_.’

Panting heavily, Regulus shook his head. Sirius squeezed his cock a little harder, making him moan while his body writhed helplessly. ‘You’re lying,’ said Sirius softly, gently increased the speed with which he stroked Regulus’ cock. ‘Tell me, baby brother, tell me who it is. Tasty Quidditch player? One of the younger professors? Gods, it isn’t really one of gits you’re bunked up with is it?’

‘Not… not a Slytherin.’

‘Well, that’s something,’ grinned Sirius, rewarding his brother’s good taste by pulling harder and faster on his cock. Regulus was moaning in a guttural, discordant symphony of shame and lust, teetering on the brink of orgasm. ‘Tell me, Reggie,’ Sirius demanded. ‘Tell me who it is that you want.’

Regulus let out an anguished cry. ‘You,’ he gasped, ‘I want you, Sirius.’

Sirius’ eyes widened in surprise when Regulus came in his hand. He froze briefly as he felt the warm rush of fluid over his fingers, and the heat of Regulus’ flushed forehead as he slumped against Sirius, head resting on his shoulder. Regulus was shaking and almost sobbing as Sirius extracted his hand from his robes and pulled him into a tight embrace, smoothing Regulus’ hair with his clean hand.

‘Hush,’ Sirius soothed as he rocked his brother gently, comforting him as he once had when Regulus had childish nightmares about the plaque-mounted heads of departed house elves coming back to life. ‘It’s all right, Reggie.’ He helped Regulus across the room and sat him down on one of the chairs that hadn’t been broken or up-ended during their earlier fight. Regulus sat slumped in the chair, face buried in his hands while Sirius patted his back. 

After a moment the muffled whimpers Regulus made were interrupted by a tapping from the outside of the window. Sirius turned his head, and grinned when he saw the source of the noise. He crossed to the window and opened it, retrieved his floating wand, and called out to the waving figure on the grass below.

‘Nice one, Prongs. I was starting to think I might have to break the door down using Reggie’s head as a battering ram.’

‘Sounds like I got here just in time,’ shouted James from below. ‘I was slightly afraid you might actually have killed each other before we could get you out.’

‘Nah, it’s fine,’ answered Sirius cheerfully. ‘Reggie’s a bit bruised, but he’ll live. Have you got the little snot’s wand?’

‘Yeah, but I was planning on giving it to him later,’ said James. ‘I don’t want you to start hexing each other again.’

‘It’s fine, we won’t,’ Sirius assured him. James looked dubious, but levitated Regulus’ wand up to the window anyway. Sirius snatched it out of the air, and waved his thanks to James before turning away.

Regulus was still hunched up in the chair. He had fallen completely silent. Sirius considered him for a moment, before walking to the door. He pointed his wand at it and muttered, _‘Alohomora,’_ before checking he handle. It had unlocked easily.

Regulus looked up, startled by the sound of the door unlocking. He looked at Sirius, his face a tear-soaked, blood-stained picture of annoyance, shame, and something else Sirius couldn’t quite understand. Sirius walked back to him, and crouched down at his side. He brushed the hair back off Regulus’ face and stroked his cheek, before pulling his wand back out to cast a few healing charms to mend his cuts, and—trying hard not to smirk—a quick _Scourgify_ on his robes. ‘Okay?’ he asked softly.

Regulus nodded, biting his lip. ‘You won’t…’

‘Tell?’ asked Sirius. ‘No.’ He kissed Regulus, a gentle, almost chaste press against his lips. ‘Of course not.’ He passed Regulus his wand, and stood to leave.

‘Why?’ asked Regulus suddenly. He was staring at Sirius with wide-eyed confusion.

Sirius’ face softened into the first genuine smile he had offered Regulus that afternoon. ‘I love you,’ he said simply.

Sitting alone for a long time after his brother had gone, Regulus didn’t think it was simple at all.


End file.
